1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and method for making the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having passive device and method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor package. The conventional semiconductor package 1 comprises a substrate 11, a package unit 12 and a molding compound 13. The package unit 12 comprises a plurality of passive devices (not shown in the FIGs). The package unit 12 is disposed on the substrate 11, and electrically connects the substrate 11. The molding compound 13 encapsulates the package unit 12.
The conventional semiconductor package 1 has the following defects. The passive devices are integrated into the package unit 12 by a semiconductor packaging process. Then, the package unit 12 electrically connects the substrate 11 by wire-bonding method or flip-chip method (not shown in the FIGs). Therefore, the process for integrating the passive devices in the semiconductor package 1 are complex and increase cost.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor package and method for making the same to solve the above problems.